Starlight Masquerade
by ectojace195
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are no longer together, just as Percy finds himself alone at the camps first Masquerade party. Just as he's about to leave a mysterious party goer catches his eye and possibly his heart. Will Percy do everything to keep her in his arm, or will he lose her forever? I do not own Percy Jackson, Rated T for later chapters, Percy/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this after reading one of my favorite ghost stories. Please read and enjoy,

I do not own Percy Jackson or the song Wrapped in your arms by fireflight

**Welcome to the Masquerade...**

Percy...

Aphrodite cabin did a number on the pavilion, put their efforts with Demeter's girls and you'd get a dance hall that would make the goddess of love swoon. Tonight was the first annual starlight masquerade, a chance for us to unwind as teenagers and not just as heroes, a chance to mingle among the cabins. If the goddess of love was here she'd say it was the perfect night to fall in love. _Yeah…right_.

I don't know why I'm here, but I know why I'm bitter, months ago Annabeth and I had decided to take a break, well…it was mostly her than me. She said that since we were going to be apart for a least a year because of her first year of college and that she wouldn't burden me with the hassle of keeping up with a long distance relationship. Funny she's here in the arms of a Son of Apollo, funnier how he just happened to show up at the same school as her.

Aphrodite can be cruel…

Not wanting to see my ex in the arms of the spawn of Apollo I started to take a walk. The sun was setting and I could see the first batch of stars shining through. I watched and waited, minutes passed, I saw Orion, the big dipper every other constellation except one, the huntress.

I could feel my eyes start to sting as the memories came back to me as I sighed her name, "Zoe…." Out of everyone in my past quests she was the only one I could think about. A few years ago I had watched Zoe Nightshade die at the hands of her father, Atlas, the titan that still holds up the sky. When she finally passed, Artemis placed her among the stars forever. Each night I look out at her constellation, gripping riptide a sword that was once hers I silently thank her, and each night I wonder what if she had lived.

Thinking about it even more, her more…I started to miss her.

"Where are you…," I sighed, the night was full of stars but I couldn't make hers out her form. With a heavy heart I lowered my head a started for my cabin, tonight wasn't going well for me and I decided to call it a night. It would give me a reason to get out of this stupid outfit the Aphrodite girls forced me to wear.

They wanted me to look dashing, by that I mean the stuck me in an oversize white long sleeve silk shirt with laces instead of buttons allowing the top part of my chest to show, black pants with a pair of old fashion riding boots. My mask I chose myself, a simple black mask with a bit of gold mixed in. The girls said I looked like a hero from one of their romance novels, but honestly I felt like a Disney character. _Prince Percy_.

I felt like there was nothing keeping me from calling it a night, except for this unusual feeling I sensed coming from the pavilion. Turning back I could see everyone was still having a good time, the girls in their dresses twirling about as the guys to this as a chance to get closer to them. I saw Annabeth swooning over her date in his jesters mask, but it wasn't bothering. I walked mindlessly following this chilling sensation; something was willing me to go back to the dance.

A faint voice at the back of my head started to whisper to me, "_please…night night isn't over yet_," It was a tender voice, though I heard it before it still seemed alien to me, almost like a distant dream. I heard it call out to me again sending a chill down my spine, "_Percy…please_," this voice wasn't just it my head, it was in my ears, someone was calling me back to the dance. Though no one seemed to notice it or maybe they just couldn't hear it…but I did. "_Percy…_"

Without even realizing it I found myself back in the Pavilion, everyone kept dancing around like they didn't even notice me or the phantom voice. Still I felt something pulling forward, a gut sensation telling me to go on, "Go on to what?" I asked in my mind, and after I did the lights dimmed. The dancers came to a stop with the music and started drifting closer to each other, I felt myself stepping out to the dance floor as the next song played.

"_Is this the whole picture, or is this just the start…is this the way you loved me? You're capturing my heart. I use to try to walk alone, but I've begun to grow_," that's when the lights grew brighter and I saw her walking towards me, "_and when you tell me just to rest, I finally let go…I let go…_," she had a look that said royalty, flawless copper color skin under a strapless sliver gown that flowed down to her feet. Her black hair hung down like waves of silk down her back as she walked with complete grace to where I was standing.

I couldn't pull away from the beautiful dark circles of her eyes that shown through her mask, not that I wanted to. She took my hand in hers and pulled me to wrap my arms around her, then we danced, "_And I'm here…to stay…nothing can separate us…and I know…I'm ok…you cradle me gently wrapped in your arms, I'm home…_," I looked down at the goddess in my arms and she smiled.

_"I'm seeing so much clearer, Looking through your eyes. I could never find a safer place…Even if I tried. All the times I've needed you, You've never left my side. I'm clinging to your every word…Don't ever let me go…Don't let go." _

"_And I'm here…to stay…nothing can separate us…and I know…I'm ok…you cradle me gently wrapped in your arms, I'm home…_," I spun her around as the song picked up, then pulling her back into my arms with her back against me we swayed,_ "I'm home...(ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh)  
I'm wrapped in your arms!"_

She spun around in my arms looking back up at me, her eyes dazzling, drawling me towards her. _"And I'm here to stay, Nothing can separate us, And I know, I'm ok, You cradle me gently Wrapped in your arms," _with just an inch separating us I asked her_, _"Who are you…," she didn't answer, instead she gently pressed her lips to mine, _"And I'm here to stay, Nothing can separate us, And I know, I'm ok…You cradle me gently,Wrapped in your arms... I'm home…I'm home…." _

We pulled apart as the song came to an end, she smiled up at me as she reached for her she lifted her disguise my heart races and my eyes grew wide. "Hello, Percy…"

Zoe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the song Not Alone by Red.**

**Chapter2**

Those eyes, I never forgot them, those pain filled eyes from my memoires. They were as beautiful as I remember, and so was she. The Late Zoe nightshade was in my arms and all I could do was gape in bewilderment. I saw her die, killed by Atlas but now she's…how? My bottom lip started to quiver, my eyes stung as I felt a couple of tear work their way to the surface. "Zoe…," I breathed.

She gave me a sincere smile, "It's good to see you too, Percy," she whispered softly as she reached up to wipe a tear from my cheek, not once did her grin falter.

I marveled at her touch as she tapped my jaw shut, she was solid, real, I wasn't dreaming, but I was confused, "How are you here," I asked in utter bewilderment. I looked up at the sky seeing her constellation was still missing. "Your stars…."

She held her palm against my cheek reassuring me to this reality, "It's me, Percy." She looked down at my chest and it was then I could see a hint of sadness in her dark rings. "It was by a wish that I got to see you…I wished for you."

Me? It felt as my heart did a complete flip inside my chest. "Why me…why not the hunters or…," she silenced me with her finger across my lips.

"I missed so much when I was with them…there just one thing I wanted to try," she looked up at me sliding her mask back over her eyes, even through the slits I could see tears welling. "This is my wish…for one night to feel loved," a droplet trickled down her cheek, "I was tricked when I felt what I did for Hercules, and since then…I wanted to know what something real would feel like. Tonight my wish was granted, and it will be over the once the sun rises."

"Then you'll go back to the stars?" I asked.

She didn't answer, instead she lowered her once proud gaze, her lower lip trembling, "Percy…will you…will you give me this wish," she looked back into my eyes pleading, "Just stay with me, just for tonight...Please."

"Zoe…," I said bringing my palm to her face wiping the tears away with my thumb. It was a real tear, real heat radiating off her body, and a real girl asking me to love her. It was real feelings pulling me to her, helping me to realize the lingering feelings that were always there.

She took my hand pushing into my embrace, her silk skin brushing against my callused hand, "Please," she sobbed silently, "I don't have much time, just let me enjoy this."

It didn't take me long to think about it, I didn't question it, I just gave in. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer, a genuine smile caressing my face as I noticed the tinge of pink in her cheeks. Tenderly I told her, "Let's make it last then." Zoe smiled, and my heart jumped. If she wanted to fill loved then I wasn't about to say no. A gorgeous girl magically comes back into my life with a special wish, who am I not to help grant it, especially since it's her.

Taking her hand I pulled her into the center of the dance floor, and as if the DJ could read my mind the next song played, and it was a slow one. I gently held her against me; my hands on her waist as her hands traveled up my chest till they found their way behind my neck. Together we swayed to the song. _"Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold? Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life, you're living in fear that no one will hear your cry. Can you save me now?"_

I could feel the eyes of other campers on us but I didn't pay any attention to them, only her dark rings as they looked into my sea green expectantly_. "I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone."_

"_Your heart is full of broken dreams, just a fading memory, and everything's gone but the pain carries on. Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end? The arms of relief seem so out of reach, But I, but I am here…I am with you, I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone." _Halfway through the verse I felt myself drift closer and closer to her to the point that my lips were hovering above hers, _"And I will be your hope when you feel like it's over, and I will pick you up when your whole world shatters, and when you're finally in my arms. Look up and see, love has a face!"_

Simultaneously we came together in that one moment, our lips savoring each other's taste. A tingly feeling pulsed through my body followed by a rush I haven't even felt in any fight. It was perfect…the perfect kiss. _"I am with you, I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. 'Cause you're not, you're not alone!"_

"_And I will be your hope, you're not alone, and I will pick you up, and I will be your hope, and I will be your hope…,"_ As our lips drifted apart I greatly noted the faint blush in her cheeks with her coy smile. I grinned back as I leant back down resting my forehead against hers, letting myself get lost in the momentonce again_, "Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold?" _We stood there moments as the song ended ignoring the gaping mouths of my friends and fellow campers, even the sudden stunned expression from a certain daughter of Athena wasn't enough to take my eyes off of Zoe.

Over half way into the dance we were still clinging to each other, we didn't miss a single song, especially the slow ones. Through most of the night I held on to her as she did me, both of us denying others requests to cut in, ignoring the wandering eyes of the Aphrodite's girls while Zoe tried not to threaten Apollo cabin for gawking at her gorgeousness. It brought a smile to my face as she glared Drew away from trying to sneak her way into my arms. It made both of us laugh to see the camp flirt cower away. _She has a beautiful laugh._

After a while we both got tired of the numerous stares and glares and I felt a moonlit stroll on the beach would be a perfect end to this night. We walked a good distance down the shore line, our fingers intertwined as we headed further away from the camp. I didn't want anything to disrupt us, and I sure didn't want the harpies getting at us for being out so late. As long as I could have her with me I was going to hold onto Zoe.

It was getting late into the night when I noticed something was off in my former huntress. Her expressions seemed almost halfhearted, and it was then that I realized that something was wrong. She was clinging to me, holding on to my form as much as she could as if I was going to leave her. I took my hand and tilted her gaze towards me only to find tears welling in her eyes. "What's wrong," I asked her holding her close to my chest, "I thought you were having a good time?"

She let out a silent sob. "I am, it's just…," the tears rolling off her cheeks she buried her face into my chest, crying, "I don't want to leave." Was it because of me? Did she really want to stay with me? So many questions and yet there wasn't enough time. Thinking about it a little more I knew I had questions I needed to ask myself.

We both took a seat in the sand with our backs against a fallen log, her head resting on my shoulder. I could feel the warm tear soak into my costume, seeing her this way caused a pang in my chest. I wrapped my arm around her bring her to look at me, looking into those dark circles I felt compelled to ask to one question that's been eating away at me, "Zoe…why did you choose me?" I asked her softly, "What do you think of me?"

It didn't take her that long to think about it. Her tears were flowing steadily as she managed a miniature smile. "You are the first man in my life that I respected…I think you are my first and last real love." She choked, her smile melting away, "I know you don't feel the same but I-," I didn't let her finish, and surprised her with my mouth over hers. At first she seemed stunned but after a couple of seconds she began to lean into it more hungrily claiming my lips for herself.

We broke apart panting for air after our first heated makeout session. "Don't you see…me looking…for you every night?" I asked between breaths. "Zoe…I missed you, more than you know, and I," I gulped back the fear, looking at her eyes I could see a hopeful glimpse as I whispered, "I, Somewhere along the line…I fell in love with you." I put my heart on my sleeves and presented it to her. My words were true for a while I had denied it since she had been gone, but the more I missed her the more I knew the truth. I had fallen for this girl beside me, I'm in love with Zoe Nightshade.

The tears forming in her eyes she stared at me with a quivering smile, and I take it she feels the same because before I got the chance to ask she lunged at my lips. I'd never get tired this sensation, of her flavor, it was intoxicating. I never want it to end. But as our lips parted again she uttered something that made my world stop, "Percy…I won't be going back to the stars."

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to reach my free hand to her shoulder, "Do you mean…Elysium?" She was a hero, still is in my eyes, if she couldn't stay then that would be the best place for her, but shaking her head she casted that idea to shatter.

"Granting a wish for the stars…it takes a great sacrifice."

I started to get a bad feeling in my gut, my pre warning signal as it were, telling me I'm in for bad news. My voice starting to tremble I asked, "The…underworld?" deep down hoping that it wasn't Tartarus, or worse.

Again she shook her head miserably. A single tear fell as her body stiffened, she whispered in a quivering breath, "Percy…I'm fading."

My eyes widened instantly as I exclaimed, "What, no!" I knew the term, but this is the first real time it involved someone I knew, someone I loved. Fading, for immortals it's the only way to truly die but they don't just die, they disappear…forever. _Zoe…_ I cringed just from the thought. Heartbroken tears start to dance down my face as I thought about losing her a second time. "It can't be true…you can't-," I paused as I felt her palm on my tear soaked cheek.

Zoe looked into my eyes trying to muster a brave smile as she sobbed, "This is a one night only thing…after the sun rises, I'll be gone, and I won't be able to see you again." She dropped her head down letting the waterworks flow. She raised her head up quickly her tear stained smile still in place, "It's okay, I found out how you really felt about me and I got to live out my wish. Percy, you made me so happy tonight."

I grabbed her hand holding it against me. I asked her, "Then why are you crying?"

She leaned forward delivering a light peck on my lips, "Because I don't want to leave you," she breath out succumbing to the sobs of her shattering heart.

She was telling the truth, I knew it for sure that's what made it harder to let her go. But I didn't want to let her go…I wanted her…I want her to stay with me. "There has to be some way you can stay," I said bringing a sincere and hopeful smile on her perfect visage.

"You want me to stay?" She asked.

I leaned forward touching my forehead to hers I whispered, "I don't want to let you go…."

She scrunched her eyes shut trying with all her might not to break down, "Percy, I…I-,"

I cupped her face grinning like the love stricken idiot I am, whispering, "I don't want you to leave. There has to be some way to stop this, I can bring you back."

Her eyes looked at me worriedly, "Percy…you shouldn't try-,"

"I must," I exclaimed. "damn it, Zoe, can't you see that I'm in love with you? What would my life be like if I knew I let you slip through my fingers and didn't even try to save you?"

"What if I can't be saved?"

"You _will _be saved," I jumped to my feet filled with a new drive in life, a new goal, and with that I shouted, "I swear on the River Styx that I will bring you back to the land of the living!" A cocky smile grew etched into my face as the sound of thunder roared in the back ground.

"Percy…," she looked at me with more fear than I ever seen in her. We both knew what would happen if I couldn't fulfill my word now, If I were to fail…then I'd die.

I knelt down in front of her taking her hands in mine, "I know the risk, but if I can't save you then I would rather die than to live without you, Zoe," I leaned forward kissing her fingers, ensuring her, "I will find a way."

She could see my determination, or what others would call m stubbornness. Personally I'd like to think of it as love. With a heavy sigh she breathed, "Two weeks…," the worry expression melted away into confident smile, "this method of taking down my stars…it takes two weeks for me to fade. After that it will be too late."

"All I need is thirteen days," I said certain.

Her brow arched in sly curiosity, "And the fourteenth?"

"This…," I leaned over stealing a kiss, my hands cupping her face. She slowly rose up leaning into the embrace letting herself get lost in the moment since we didn't know when we'd be able to do it again. Soon a few minutes passed by and I could begin to feel the heat from the rising sun nip at the back of my neck. I broke from the kiss to fretfully see the light reaching over the horizon, our time was up.

I looked back to Zoe to see her eyes focused on her hands, her skin was starting to shimmer. Slowly the tips of her fingers started to fade, turning transparent…she was disappearing. Quickly I grabbed her hands bringing her to look in my eyes as I told her, "We'll be together soon, I swear it, I'll come for you."

Tearfully she reached for my cheek, her body slowly vanishing in the light. I tried to hold on but to my dismay my hands went right through her. She looked at me, her eyes mixed with sadness and tenderness as she breathed, "I love you…." With those words she shimmered out of sight, the only thing left of her was single silver flower she wore on her dress, and lying under it was her mask.

My hands trembled as I picked up as I reached for the reminders of her. They were still solid, and firm to the touch. "Zoe…," I breathed feeling the sting of oncoming tears begin to well. My head shot back, as I roared, "Zoe! I'll find away, I'll bring you back! Zoe! I'll bring you back! I swear it!" I could feel it, she wasn't totally gone, she was out there somewhere and she was waiting for me to save her. And neither death nor the gods will stand in my way in this my most worthwhile quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I will find a way…," I swore to myself as I sat held Zoe's rose in my hand, one of only two things I still have to remind me of the night before. Zoe Nightshade, she had felt like a dream and vanished like one as well, and yet I haven't slept since she left. I was still there with my knees in the sand where it all happened, the same place she kissed me, the same place I confessed my love to her, the same place I made my vow. "I will get you back…I swear on the River Styx!"

The reoccurring sound of thunder urged me to my feet, I had a dead line, that being my only clue. Zoe had told me, two weeks, fourteen days until she is gone forever and I'll have to keep to my oath to Styx which meant my death. Death didn't seem so serious to me at the moment though, only Zoe did. I was her last wish, secret love, and plan to be her hero. But where do I start?

I let my feet guide me back to the camp while I tried to figure out a plan, I know the first thing I'd have to do was talk to Chiron seeing that he's the only one that might know something. With the sun to my back I made it back to camp only to find it eerily quiet, since most of the campers were under twenty I could see where they'd like to sleep in, and on any other day I'd be the same. The calm surrounding me was unreal, far too quiet for a summer camp.

Walking towards the big house I prayed for some kinda noise to shatter the silence of this place, and just like that my prayers were answered by the subtle crackling of the camp fire. I turned to see mild flames dancing around as a familiar little girl stood stoking the embers. She looked at me with caring amber colored eyes that if you looked just right they appeared to be on fire. "Hestia," I spoke softly, afraid that any loud noise would set a chain reaction.

She smiled as I made my way over, out of all the gods and goddesses Hestia, goddess of the hearth was the most gentle towards me, almost like a second mother figure. If needed to talk to anyone she'd always have an ear waiting to listen. "Good Morning, Percy," she spoke just above a whisper, "I see you had an interesting night." She shot me a knowing smile to which I kindly returned.

"It was…unbelievable, Aunt Hestia." I whispered, later on down the line she had insisted I called her Aunt Hestia instead of Lady, and in truth I was more comfortable with that since she is actually my aunt.

The goddess gave a slight giggle as she walked over to a nearby log and took a seat, "Come," she said patting the space next to her, "sit with me." I didn't want to argue, but I didn't have the time to just sit and smell the roses. "Don't worry, dear nephew," she gave me another knowing glance, "this will not take any time from your mission."

I sighed in defeat as I lowered myself next to her, as I did she snapped her fingers and a plate of my favorite breakfast items appeared on my lap. "You're going to need your strength for what lays ahead, so eat up." Before I started to dig in I walked back over to the fire and gave an offering to the cook, Hestia smiled knowing that I didn't really have to do that with the meals she made, but she always enjoyed when I recognized her.

"Aunt, Hestia," I sighed as I reclaimed my seat, "do you know what happened?" I looked out the corner of my eye just as she gave a silent nod. "Then, do you know how I can save her?"

She lowered her gaze at the fire, "I've heard some stories in my time, but nothing about turning the stars back into a living being, and since it's not a part of my domain I can't help you that much," she turned giving me the chance to see her sincere smile, "all I can tell you is that I am confident that you'll find away to save your huntress, and that I am so proud of you for helping to fulfill her wish." I lowered my head in defeat, I wasn't stunned that she knew, I was grateful, and I was more grateful that she so certain.

Feeling a hand rest on my shoulder I was pulled back into her fiery eyes, "Her stars have fallen, but to where I wonder?" she said speaking cryptically, "to pull down the stars one must have the power to control them, to hold them, and to take them. Chiron will know this. Go, and go with my blessing." She then leaned over and gave me a kiss on my temple. Surprisingly I felt a warming feeling entering my core relieving me of my fatigue. _Staying up till the break of dawn will do that to you. _

It didn't take me long to finish the meal and turn my sights back toward the big house, but before I could move from the camp fire ring I heard, "Percy," Hestia smiled as she pointed out, "you might want to rethink the wardrobe, nephew."

It hadn't dawned on me that I was still in my costume from last night, meaning I still looked like prince charming little bother, "Maybe I should change…," I thought out loud causing my aunt to laugh.

"That would be best," she snickered.

Taking the hint I changed course and headed towards my cabin, while I was there I could pack for journey. Yet I still didn't know exactly where I would be going. In truth I would search everywhere for her if it wasn't for the amount of time I had. No matter what, I had to leave today and no one is going to stop me.

My cabin was in sight, I was just going to run in, change, pack and run out. I was until a strange sensation brought me to a halt; someone or something was watching me. I slowly and cautiously turned my head to see that I was alone, adding to the already uneasy feeling I looked towards the fire to see it already snuffed and Lady Hestia was nowhere to be seen. _What in Hades is going on?_

I took two steps toward cabin three and immediately I felt the sensation intensify like whatever it is was glaring a hole through my head. Slowly I reached into my pocket and pulled out riptide, as the light gleamed on the polished service I heard a light rumbling sound, no…a growl. The sound was getting louder, in seconds I heard a chorus of snarling, I was surrounded.

Without even knowing what I was up against I uncapped riptide allowing it to change from pen to sword, apparently that was the trigger because before I knew it several giant wolves burst from the forest behind the cabins. Instantly I recognized the beasts, they were in fact Artemis's hunting wolves. No doubt they were trained to hate men as well. Normally I'd like to spare them but since they were charging at me I had no choice but to stand my ground.

The alpha as it seemed lunged at me first which I quickly dodged slashing away at its paw as it dove past, but it barely did anything to stop it. The second took me off guard and tried to take a bite of me, I held my sword between the rows of razor like teeth, it was the only thing I could do from letting him tear into me. It pushed me onto the ground as three more circled us, waiting to get a chance at me I suppose. _Aren't I lucky?_

It hit me, just as the weight of the large animal was barring down at me I remembered I have a large animal of my own. In a quick move I thrust the blade forward just long enough to have a hand free to whistle, the loud sheik echoed through the quietness of the camp bringing the pact to a momentary stop. From in the direction of the arena a monstrous "WOOF!" thundered shaking the ground beneath me. In the distance could see a car sized dog running to my aide.

Mrs. O'Leary, this demigod's best friend, galloped at high speeds while barking fiercely at the wolf pack. At the sight of the massive hell hound the wolves turned tail and bolted off for the forest, during all the commotion the campers had started to rush out of their cabins just in time to see the wolves blur pass. Obviously not the wakeup call they were expecting.

I jumped to my fee just as my hellhound came trotting up to rubber her head against mine. Scratching behind her ears I thanked her by letting her slobber on me. "They may be big, but they have nothing on you, girl." I said swiping a line of hellhound drool from the side of my…heck, my entire _body._

As I tried to rid myself of Mrs. O'Leary's saliva she hunched into attack position as a low growl rumbled into my ears. Following her stare I found a number of silver arrows aimed right towards us. Even without the silver parkas and the giant wolves I could recognize the hunters of Artemis from anywhere. Just look for the man hating frowns and the sneer that says come anywhere near me and I'll shove an arrow where Apollo dare not shine.

"Hold your fire," a familiar voice called out. The hunters parted to allow three figures step forward, I wish I could say I was relieved but then again it's been a crazy day. Two teenage girls stood behind a younger female figure that looked no older than twelve, "call off your hellhound, Kelp for brains. We come in peace." Thalia shouted as she pulled down her hood, the sun light gleaming of her silver tiara as she spoke.

I recognized the other two from my first encounter, the one next to the daughter of Zeus was named Phoebe, and her attitude always reminded me of a child of Ares. The smaller in front was no mere hunter, the Goddess Artemis, thank her and the other gods that I had earned her respect back in the day. Out of the thirty something girls only her and Thalia didn't choose to treat me like a threat.

"That's not how it seemed to me, Pinecone face," I spat, "seeing how I was close to being a chew toy. How about you call back you pets, I bet Mrs. O'Leary would like a little playmate." Any other day I'd be happy to see my cousin, but seeing the hunters reminded me about Zoe and for some reason I had a feeling that their surprise visit is somewhat connected with the former huntress appearing to me.

Thalia and the other hunters could see my bitterness; they looked thrown off by it almost, except for Lady Artemis who looked neither startled nor angry. "It was an accident, Percy," Thalia glared to the girl beside her, "Phoebe was the one who let them off their leashes." Said girl looked away and scoffed.

"A little advise, cousin," I said taking a step forward, a number of archers raised their bows but slowly backed away when Mrs. O'Leary started to snarl, "next time those wolves come near me I won't hold my hellhound back, and just so you know, she loves to play with her prey before she eats." Mrs. O'Leary let out a loud 'WOOF' on cue causing not only the hunters but everyone else to jump.

In truth I wasn't going to let Mrs. O'Leary attack them, and Thalia knew that. She strutted past the goddess and up to my hellhound without any fear whatsoever. When Mrs. O got a whiff of her scent she lowered her head so Thalia could pet her. As she ran her fingers through the animals thick black hair, Thalia asked me, "Is everything ok…," she then caught sight of my clothes and held back a smirk, "…and what's with the getup?"

"Everything's…complicated," I said with a sigh, I hated the outfit but what ticked me off more was I was getting sidetracked, especially since none of these hunters is the one I'm looking for. I had to find Zoe, so without trying to sound impatient I asked, "Why are you all here?"

"They've come to ask for assistance," I turned to see Chiron trotting over between the hunters and myself, like everyone else he must've been awoke by Mrs. O'Leary's barking. I could tell by the way he was eying me that he had questions about my outfit too, but thankfully he didn't go into it as he continued explaining, "Something unusual of has happened and we may need your help depending on the severity of the situation."

"Something has happened to Zoe Nightshade's stars," I turned to Lady Artemis when she finally spoke, the goddess wouldn't look me in the eyes but I could still see a glimpse of distress, with her appearance she looked like a lost child. Meeting my eyes, her words were heavy with emotion, "last night…I discovered that her stars were missing. I've come to drop off my hunters while I take it up with Olympus." Her mood made since now, Zoe was at her side longer than any other hunters, they were close I could see why she'd worry. It's the first time I've seen a goddess afraid, let alone worried for another.

I don't know why but I couldn't take her distraught appearance, "She was here," I blurted out, instantly I was met with a number of confused stares. I told them, "Zoe…Last night…she was here in the camp." At that moment everyone's eye's either widened in either shock or in anger.

Phoebe was one among many angry hunters gripping their bows, "You bastard," she exclaimed, "how dare you speak false-,"

"Silence," Artemis commanded, instantly the girl zipped her lip.

The goddess of the hunt was looking at me with somewhat hopeful tear-filled eyes, "You really saw her?" She asked walking towards me, "Wh-what did she say, was she okay? Why would she come to the camp?" She rolled off one question after another that I couldn't answer without being asked another.

"Milady, are you actually going to believe him?" Phoebe asked with much distaste.

Artemis glared at her silencing her instantly, "Can you not feel it? She's been here, her aura is strong here," she looked back to me with tear-stained curiosity, "but stronger when around…him." _Aura? _I didn't know what she meant, I didn't feel any different. It was then that I felt the outside of my pants pocket, _Zoe's mask maybe…_

Thalia grabbed my shoulder, she didn't look disbelieving as the other hunters, instead she like Lady Artemis had hope in her eyes as she asked, "Percy, was it really Zoe?"

I nodded, as my expression melted, "She's in trouble, if we don't do anything she is going to fade away forever," I said pleadingly, "we need to do something, please." With the sting of tears overwhelming my stare I begged both Artemis and my mentor Chiron. "Please…."

Artemis was I shock my news, she could tell I wasn't lying. Placing her hands on my shoulder she looked at me sternly. "Tell me what you know."

**30 minutes later… **

We stood around the meeting room inside the big house, I told them everything, well…everything I could. For now I chose to hold back on revealing the true reason why Zoe came to me. Honestly I don't know how Artemis would take her former Lieutenant coming back just for a guy, let alone me. For the time being I had to keep that part to myself.

Chiron and the goddess had books and even scrolls sprawled out all over the table in no time. Thalia and I scanned at a few scrolls in ancient Greek since it was the only thing we could read without getting a headache. _Yet another moment where our demigod dyslexia triumphs_.

After a moment Chiron cleared his voice drawling our attention. We circled around where he had a star chart laid out over some tattered scrolls. The chart before us seemed odd, it was only then I saw a white streak of light flash across it that I realized that it was enchanted. It represented the current constellations that were in the sky, in one corner was a bare section I recognized it instantly for where Zoe's constellation should be.

"What I gathered from your information. The only way for Ms. Nightshade to have made an appearance last night is that someone must've called down one of her stars." He said. It didn't make since to me, now can someone call down the stars?

"I thought stars were giant balls of gas in space," Thalia spoke up, coming to the same conclusion.

Chiron nodded and explained further, "Normal stars yes, but ones that make up a constellation such as Orion and Ms. Nightshades, which were created by the gods, are ever lasting. Most constellations hold part of the fallen hero's essence. Zoe's was created using not a portion of her but her _complete_ self."

Zoe's body was used to create her stars, but when she came to me it wasn't just her being, it was her, mind, body…and soul. The constellations…they weren't just fallen heroes bodies, they were also their souls. That's why she seemed lonelier; she was alone in the sky, Zoe…. Finally I asked the question that was eating away at me. "Is there any way to turn the stars back into a person?"

I could see by the others expressions that they each had mixed feelings about my query, Thalia and Chiron shared a look that spelled concern. "Percy, what are you asking?" Chiron asked, I could tell by the way he crossed his arms that he knew where I was going.

"Zoe was cheated at a real life, all those years with the hunters, hating men when it was just the one, she missed out on so much. Chiron, she said it herself, she wants to be back, she wants to live again," I removed her mask from my pocket held it in my hand, thinking about the moment she removed it to reveal her identity I sighed, "I told her I was going to save her."

"Percy…something like this," Chiron started to say, it was obvious he was trying to break the news to me, but I knew that it wasn't impossible.

"Two weeks," I told him, "that's what she told me, that in two weeks she'll fade away and there will be no way to get her back and she'll be gone forever, I can't let that happen, Chiron, I promised her."

Chiron dragged out a sigh, "Percy, what did you promise her?" He taught me, he knew me so well that he could tell when I did something crazy.

Without hesitating I told them, "I swore on the river Styx, I swore that I'd save her," I paused as I watched Thalia's and Artemis's expressions shift into shock, "I know what it means; if I'm unable to fulfill it…I'll die." Chiron looked at me like he expected as much, that didn't mean he was happy about it. He looked worried.

Thalia on the other hand slammed her first on the table on a fit of anger, "Percy, you kelp for brains! What in Hades were you thinking?" She held her angry expression long enough before her bottom lip started to quiver. Thalia is the closest thing to family I have here.

I wanted to help sooth her but I had to admit it, "That honestly…I rather die than fail her," and that was the truth, it wasn't my loyalty speaking it was my feelings for Zoe. If I fail…I don't think I could live in a world knowing that I'd let her fade. "There has to be a way."

"Percy…," Lady Artemis looked skeptically at me, "for you to do this you must feel something strong for her. What else happened, why did she come to the camp?"

"To see me…to tell me that…," Instantly I cringed, I wanted to keep this part from her as long as I could. "I told her I'd save her, and no matter what, that's what I'm going to do."

I think Artemis see the truth in my eyes as her accusing eyes softened. "You'd have to find her stars, all of them," she said urging herself into a tiny smile, "it's a legend but it's the closes thing we got to save the two of you."

She slid one of the books she was reading before in front of me and pointed to a drawing of a man, I couldn't see the guys face due to the strands of white hair covering his visage, but underneath was a name, "Some say that the titan god, Astraeus, is the only one who can will the stars of heroes to fall. Zoe has given us a clue, two weeks; if it was indeed impossible then she would've said so. If there's anyone who can help you, it would be him."

"A titan?" Looking at the picture of Astraeus I wondered why I haven't met him before.

"He's neutral, he doesn't fallow Kronos," Chiron added, "if her stars are on earth then more than likely they're with him."

"How do I find him?" I asked to which Chiron sighed.

"We don't know, no one has seen him in forever," Artemis cringed with aggravation "one way is to ask one of his relatives, the one you know, he who…hold up the sky."

"Never," I exclaimed, anger fuming, "he is the reason she died in the first place. He killed his own daughter!" The bastard titan that held up the sky, Atlas, Zoe's father, he was the last person I ever wanted to see.

Artemis shook her head understanding my disgust, "Atlas might be the only lead we have."

"You're going to help me?" I said with hope.

The goddess nodded, "Zoe was like a daughter to me, and I would love nothing but the best for her. If you say that's you then who am I to argue?" She smiled as I blushed. Thalia's eyes shot open as the clues finally came together. Chiron looked down at me like he was expecting it as well. He nodded in his approval.

"Atlas isn't a threat while he's trapped under the sky." The centaur added.

I cocked my brow, "How do I get the information out of him?"

Artemis smirked almost mischievously "That's something you have to figure out, just don't go easy on him." I had to admit, the thought of interrogating Atlas sounded appealing, and I did so want to get back at him for what he did to Zoe.

So a plan was forming, "I'd have to get to LA, which is literally across the country, interrogate the titan to find another titan, find Zoe and then figure out a way to save her and bring her back to life," I sighed as the last part passed my lips, "but I how _can_ I bring her back to life?"

"That will be a bit difficult," Chiron admitted, "as it is it's against Olympian law to bring the dead back to life, but if I remember correctly that usually sustains to earthbound souls. Since Zoe's condition is beyond that I think it would be excusable to say at the least," he smiled in defeat, "so I guess I'll have to search for a way to bring her back while you locate her stars."

I couldn't believe it, for Chiron to bend the rules…I felt like I had a chance, "Chiron, thank you." I took off Zoe's rose that I had been wearing on my shirt. I looked at it next to her mask. I have a plan, I have a destination…I just had to find her.

"Percy what's that," Artemis eyed the flower with strange curiosity, "that rose, can I see it?"

At this time I couldn't say no, I place the silver blossom in her palm. "Zoe's flower, she left it," I said as she held it close, "somehow I feel like she left it for me."

The goddess brought the flower up to her face, and with a long breath she inhaled its fragrance. Instantly her eyes shot open as her bottom lip started to quiver into a smile. "Percy, this isn't just a flower, this is a part of her star essence, and_ this_ is a part of her."

"A part of Zoe?" I asked looking down at the blossom in shock. "But…why didn't it disappear with her?"

Artemis slowly took my hand presenting me with Zoe's flower, "I don't know, but with this…," she gently placed the rose pack into my palm, "with this you can hunt down the rest of her."


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

When Artemis told me I could use Zoe's rose to track her down I didn't waist anymore time. Bolting out of the big house I sprinted to my cabin for a quick change of clothes and to gather my supplies. I was relieved to finally get out of that damn costume and into my blue jeans and jacket. I have no problem saving the damsel in distress but I rather not look like prince charming when I do it. Shoving another change of clothes into my bag I decided it was now or never.

Right as I exited my cabin I felt a force slam into me nearly tackling me to the ground. I stumbled to stay on my feet while supporting Thalia who was charging at me like a crazed hell hound. She gripped my collar pulling me to her as she asked, "Percy, where do you think you're going?"

I held up Zoe's rose, "Artemis said that I can track her down with this, then that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go get Zoe back."

Pulling free of her grip, she protested, "You can't do this alone, Kelp head!"

I walked away from the cabin, bringing two fingers to my mouth I smirked., "I'm not doing this alone." Letting out a loud whistle I waited for the intended two to hear it. In seconds I was met with a booming bark and a shrieking neigh as to black coated animals zeroed in on my location. Mrs. O'Leary was the first to arrive nuzzling her head against me while Black Jack descended from the sky.

_And we're back in black, you rang, boss? _The black Pegasus asked through our mind link_. _I quickly told him the mission in thought. Luckily he was easy to convince. _Boss, you sly dog! What would a hero be without his noble steed? Okay, I'm in!_

I patted Mrs. O on her head and stuck the rose in front of her snout. I laughed as she cocked her head in question, "Hey girl, can you do me a big favor, can you pick up this scent." After a few whiffs the massive hound started to scurry her sniffer along the grounds. I turned back to Thalia smiling like a mad man with pride. "Hunters may have wolves but I have a something better, a hellhound."

"Woof," Mrs. O, let out, she started nodding her head towards the west. I had a trail. I felt the tension on my chest ease at the thought of finding Zoe's stars. _Soon, Zoe…_

Artemis and Chiron finally caught up with us, the goddess asked, "What are you planning?"

"Mrs. O'Leary will follow the trail, and Black Jack and I will follow. Land and air, I'll have better view if I stick with a Pegasus. Plus, Mrs. O'Leary can help me out in a fight." I stated as I hopped on Black Jack back.

Thalia instantly snatched the reigns from me before I could take off. Black Jack whinnied as he was jerked down. "Whoa, Percy, you can't go alone. What are you thinking, kelp for brains? It's suicide!" Thals shouted. I could see the concern in her eyes as clear as it the worry in my mentors. Being impatient was something I was use to. This was Thalia, one of my best friends, how did not expect her to worry over me.

I climbed down of my Pegasus and enveloped her in a hug. I whispered to her, "I owe it to her, Thalia," I looked her in the eye trying to convey my feelings; "I swore I'd bring her back…I just have to." I could see it by the glint in her electric blue eyes she knew what I meant, my lingering feelings of guilt for having her die in front of me those years ago. "What I said I meant, she had lived so long and yet she hadn't really lived at all, now's my chance to fix that." I could feel the sting of tears pricking at the corner of my eyes, I could tell she was feeling it to.

Artemis put a hand on both of our shoulders, adding herself into our moment. "Percy, even with a scent to follow there will be moments when you lose the trail, spaces where her scent have disappeared from. If that happens then you'll have to go to Atlas and question him." She looked at Thalia and sighed in defeat, "Take Thalia with you. You'll need more help than just a hell hound and Thalia is an excellent hunter, you two can protect each other."

Thalia's eyes lit up, she nearly squealed when she threw her arms around her godly half sister, "thank you, My Lady." The goddess welcomed the embrace for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"You're going to need a third person Percy, and since your fond of him," A smirk developed as she flashed away. A second later she returned with a scruffy looking satyr with a half eaten tin can hanging from his teeth.

"What just happened?" Grover asked noticing me and Thalia trying not to laugh at his bewildered expression. He looked confused in that deer in the head lights kind of way. After a moment he looked down at the hand on his shoulder as the goddess withdrew it, once he set eyes on its owner he paled instantly. "La-la-lady Artemis!"

"Mr. Underwood, I would be deeply grateful if you'd accompany Mr. Jackson on this special assignment." She said smoothly. Grover couldn't say no to her, for one thing he was afraid of her, and another…_he loved the hunters_. I mean crushing over them in almost a groupie/stalker kind of way. It would get so bad that I'd have to remind him he had a girlfriend and that the hunters would kill him, skin him and make him into a rug, in that order.

Shaking in his hooves he turned to me, "What is this about?"

I clapped him on the shoulder as I pushed him toward the hellhound, "Tell you on the way."

I walked back to the goddess and respectfully bowed, "Lady Artemis, thank you."

She waved it off, she told me before that she doesn't like to be bowed to, but in this case she deserves it. "Percy, I can see why she fell in love with you," she said catching me by surprise, "if you make her happy and if she wishes to be with you then that's what I want for her." I felt a sliver of tension ease away with her words. The fact that she accepted me and Zoe's feelings for each other made things easier.

With a flick of her wrist three backpacks appeared at her feet. Each one was Silver with a simple of the goddess Artemis on them. "Take these," she said, "there's a tent and special provisions, nectar and some ambrosia." I picked up the packs tossing one to Grover and Thalia before reaching for the last. As my hand gripped the strap of the remaining bag she laid her hand on my forehead, "Find her Percy, or I'm afraid the world will lose the both of you." I felt a tingling on my brow right where she touched me, as soon as she pulled back her hand it was gone and I was left without a way to explain it. I just feel…different.

"There's no time to stand there drooling, boy. You have a deadline to meet," Artemis snapped her fingers and I found myself on Black Jack while Thalia sat on top of Mrs. O'Leary with Grover hanging on for dear life, our gear clinging to our backsides. The goddess flashed a long silver arrow into her hand as she approached my hellhound from behind. _I didn't have a good feeling about this._ She spun the projectile around so that the tail in was facing up, as she drew back her arm she shouted, "Follow that scent hound!" And instantly mine, Chiron's, Thalia's, Grover's, Black Jack's, and lastly poor Mrs. O'Leary's eyes widened as the goddess smacked the end of the arrow against the hellhounds rump. The giant dog let out a loud whimper as she shot of towards the west with a screaming hunter and satyr along for the ride.

My Pegasus and I turned our sights to the goddess simultaneously to find her smirking back at us with the makeshift riding crop in her hand. She took a step towards us and that's all Black Jack needed as he shot into the air like a bullet. I'll say this about Lady Artemis her methods can be a little scary but they work…_yikes! _

The Pegasus and I followed as the hellhound galloped through the woods then out onto the highways as her passenger's flailed about. Thalia was holding on to the leash screaming for the best to go faster, for a second I could've sworn I heard a 'yee-haw!' from the daughter of Zeus but I couldn't make it out clear enough through Grover's screaming. If it wasn't for the poor animal whimpering (Mrs. O'Leary, not Grover) it would've almost been funny.

**LINE BREAK**

In an hour we had arrived in Gettysburg Pennsylvania where we took the chance to inform Grover on the details of the guest, Zoe, and the reason she came to me. Thalia still had a stun expression even though she already knew the truth. Zoe came to see me, she loved me…and I loved her. Pinecone Face still found it credible the second time around, Grover though started sniveling.

"That's so touching," he said wiping away a tear. Thalia was now trying not to laugh him. I shook my head of both of them.

"We're sorry for dragging you into this, bro. You can see the urgency of the matter." I said healing the welt Mrs. O'Leary received from the goddess. After the last of the swelling was gone I let the water fall to the ground before turning to the satyr, "So now we have less than two weeks to find Zoe, find her stars and find a away to bring her back, or…she'll be gone for good."

Grover approached me pulling me into a bro hug, "What kind of best friend would I be if I said 'no' to this surely life threaten quest?" His optimism that bordered on sarcasm, "But I have to wonder…,"

"Second thoughts, _goat boy_?" Thalia asked, her brow arched.

"No, I'm in it as long as Percy and you are it's just-," He cringed as he took in a deep breath, "-what we're doing isn't really in the rules of Olympian law. I mean trying to return someone from the dead, that's a big no-no. What if Hades finds out or worst, your father? Either way we're gonna be looking at the fields of punishment and probably a swift electrocution. I just want to know if _you're_ sure about doing this, Thals."

Thalia playfully punched him in the arm before making her way over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I owe it to two friends, and I rather not let _kelp head_ there die without doing anything to prevent it. You know how helpless he can be." I was both touched and maybe a little insulted.

I had been completely honest with Grover, even telling him of my fate if I were to fail. When I told him that I would die if I couldn't save Zoe he paled whiter than Nico on a sick day. "That's the main reason that's keeping me here as well," Grover said coming around to my free side, "My best friends life is one the line, and I'll be damned if I didn't even try to help him." He wrapped his arms around bringing the three of us together for a group hug.

Tightening the embrace around my two best friends I whispered, "Thank you." Though on the inside I felt a pang of heartbreak for not being with Zoe what Thalia and Grover gave me was enough to ease it. They gave me the knowledge that no matter what happens to me I'll still have them.

After a moment we pulled apart. Thalia nudged me with her fist. "Don't worry about it," she said before changing the subject with an impish grin, "worry about how Annabeth is going to feel about us going on a quest without her."

_Annabeth…_

"I'm not worried about that at all," I said nonchalantly, though they could probably tell by the way my teeth were grinding that I didn't mean it.

They caught on, I could see it in the way they cocked their brows in question, they were going to ask. Grover was the first to pry. "You know within all this forbidden love/race against the clock kinda thing…I forgot to ask…," he hesitated thanks to the slight glare I was sending him, but that didn't stop Thalia from picking up where he left off.

"What happened between you two?" She finished with a smirk that countered my glower.

Grover motioned toward her and nodded, "What she said."

"We broke up, plain and simple." And that's all I wanted to say on the matter.

"Uh-huh," Thalia, Grover and even Black Jack chorused ganging up on me with disbelieving eye brows raised. I had to push my jaw shut from shock.

We the way they were looking at me told me instantly that they were not going to let this go, so with a heavy breath I explained how it happened. "She decided to take a break, she's going to a different college than me and she didn't want me to suffer through the drama of a long distant relationship. What she had left out was the part where we're allowed to see other people. She made it quite clear when I saw her with Rick from Apollo cabin at the dance last night. When I confronted her about it she told me that they were going to the same school. I found out from Malcolm it was because she suggested it to him. They planned on meeting each other there, and apparently they thought it over a month before she purposed '_our little break'_ as she calls it." I flexed my fingers at the emphasized word.

As she took in the truth, Thalia with a look of pure rage exclaimed, "That bitch!"

"What she said," Grover and Black Jack chorused totally agreeing with her.

"I'm over it," I let out a sigh replacing my frown with an endearing grin, though I was sure my eyes could still display a hint of sadness, worry, "if you haven't guess, I kinda met someone."

Thalia gave me another hug rubbing her hand over my back to sooth me. "We're going to get her back, Perce. You both deserve to be happy." Then all of a sudden I hear the sound of knuckles cracking behind me as she whispered. "And we get back to camp Phoebe, me, _and Zoe_ are going to thrash a couple of blondes campers around."

Grover must've heard because next thing I hear is the three of us laughing at the mental image. "We have to find her first, so start planning your punishments later," _find Zoe first torture Apollo's offspring later._

I wandered back to the front of my hellhound, holding out my small reminder of Zoe I held it back up to her snout. "Can you still catch the scent girl?" And just like before she took in the scent and started sniffing the dirt.

"Well at least we don't have to go visit girlfriends parent just yet," Thalia smirked as I grimaced at the thought of Atlas. Out of all the titans he was the one I loathed the most, because of what he did to his daughter, because of what he did to Zoe. He was the reason she died in the first place.

Remembering what Lady Artemis said about interrogating him, a devilish idea popped into my head as I chuckled, "Leave _his_ punishments to me." Thalia and I developed identical grins, both of had the same idea, when we see Atlas he will be at our mercy, this time he'll be the victim. "I'll make him pay for what he did to Zoe."

I had to push any thoughts of sticking a blade into Atlas's throat for the time being. Mrs. O'Leary had started following the trail without us. "What is she doing?" Grover asked. Whatever she had picked up it was closer than we thought.

We followed closely as trekked down a beaten trail. The tension was building up in my chest. I knew I was kidding myself, I kinda hoped it was her, but nothing is ever that easy, especially something worth fighting for. My breath hitched as we tailed her through a thicket of weeds and dead trees only to come out on the other side to find…nothing, well a plaque surrounded by nothing. In front of us was an open field vast amount of tall dry grass that almost looked like wheat. I looked to the Mrs. O'Leary as she was glaring at the field in front of us silently.

"Yeah…I expected more," Thalia said trying not to be sarcastic. She walked over to the plague and roughly tried to read it through her dyslexia, "I think this says that was one of the major battle fields during the civil war. Thousands of men died here."

Thalia and I looked out on the acres of dead pant growth again trying not to picture the scenes of possible carnage, the lives lost, blood splattered on the ground as fallen soldiers lay scattered about. "Just think…a lot of those guys where our age when they died." I said, "They didn't do it for some quest or because some titan decided, they fought to rid the country of slavery. They were real heroes."

"That they were," she agreed. Silently agreeing to each other we stood paying our respects as we took it all in, but it didn't last long.

"Grrr," Mrs. O'Leary let out a low grow which for her sounded like a dozen or more dogs gearing for attack. She was glaring out to the seemingly endless field, following her stare all we saw was grass, grass, and more…what?

"That rock wasn't there before was it?" I asked noticing a large clayish looking boulder in the distance.

Thalia shook her head with the same confused look I had, "No…I'm pretty sure it wasn't." We all stood staring until will saw it was breathing, "What the Hades is that thing?" Thalia asked, and a second after she did we saw it move a tail with a small clump of hair on the end.

"It's a cow," Grover exclaimed making us jump, "let me do my 'lord of the wild' thing and ask Bessie over there if she's seen anyone that fits Zoe's description." He said before jumping out into the tall grass before we could even object. I knew he could talk to animals being that he's a satyr but looking at the bovine I got a bad feeling.

"Percy," Thalia said nudging me nervously, "Um…I've seen a lot of cows while hunting and um…I've never seen one that big."

I had a feeling she was right, it was only until Grover was about a few yards away from it that I finally could tell what it was. "Grover, wait!" I yelled running through the grass. Grover heard me in time to stop about three yards from the beast and look at me in question, "That's not a cow!"

Suddenly Grover realized it to when a shadow stretched out over him, the shadow of the very animal rising up behind him. I saw him gulp in terror as he pushed himself to slowly turn, as it came into view I could watch as the color in Grover's face fade. The beast wasn't a cow but it was related to one. In finally stopped rising now standing about twelve feet tall on four blackened hooves. "Whoa…big-," Grover rasped just as the animal lifted its head, the sun light glinting off the points of its two sharpened horns, "-bull!"


End file.
